Mercenary
|attribute = |lethality = 21 |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 25 |mobility = 7 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 170 On sale 90 |Level required = 12 |released = 11.3.0 |number = 201 }} The Mercenary is a Backup weapon introduced in the 11.3.0 update. Appearance It is a futuristic looking pistol which has an iron muzzle with a cyan glow, 3 light blue stripes on the grip, a cyan iron sight, a laser sight, a black magazine with a cyan detail and the rest of the gun is silver. Strategy Tips * This gun is useful in weaken/finish off opponents. Although it is not recommended to solo a match just by using this. * Make sure to aim and fire effectively. As one tap may expend ammo inefficiently. Although it can take down multiple severely injured opponents at linear direction, it is no good when dealing with opponents who strafe and jump a lot. * Aim on the head to increase Damage Per Second (DPS). * Conserve ammunition, as it runs out quickly. ** Its rapid reload speed makes up for it. ** Pair this weapon with the Cowboy Hat, Hitman Mask and Bandolier to get an even shorter reload time. ** To get more ammunition within a magazine, equip Drum Magazine. * Try to stay away from long range as it does not have a scope. * Use this as a secondary weapon when you need to reload your Primary weapon or its ammo dried out. Counters * Strafe around the player to avoid being shot by the weapon. * Hide behind an object, or outflank the user. * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * This weapon usually runs out of ammo very quickly, so higher ammo capacity weapon could easily outlast these players on a head to head duel. * Use other Backups or if everything else fails, use Mercenary yourself. Recommended Maps * North Pole Equipment Setups Make sure to have a Sniper of your choice and a Heavy weapon ready. * This weapon is a decently good backup, made to actually be a backup type weapon where it is used in emergency situations, sometimes substituting the primary weapon of choice. History Trivia * In the update it was introduced, the player in the icon was holding the Mercenary. * There is a similar version of this weapon, being a futuristic rifle, the Sub-zero. * This gun's performance kind of resembles the exotic sidearm "Trespasser" from Destiny Rise Of Iron. * This, the Champion Mercenary, Semi Auto Sniper Rifle, Sakura, Fast Death, Pursuer Z3, Nuclear Rifle, Laser Ray Rifle, Semi-Auto Shotgun and Sniper Cyber Module are the weapons that can burst-fire/semi-auto. * The Champion Mercenary is a re-skinned, more efficient counterpart of this gun. * This weapon experienced multiple changes on its statistics due to buffs, nerfs and a bug. ** When it was first introduced, its Efficiency was unknown. ** It then took 25 headshots kill (5 bursts) when 14.1.0 Update was introduced. ** Its Efficiency remained untouched when the 15.1.0 Update was released. ** In 15.2.0 Version, there was a bug that increased this and its Champion counterpart's Efficiency to 2 bursts headshots kill. *** It was fixed a day later. ** As now, it is 2 bursts headshots kill if fully upgraded. * In 15.99.0 Update, a burst of 5 are released when tapping the firing button just once. This itself added is identical to real life burst-firing behaviour. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Themed Category:Semi-Auto Category:Rare